Jung Ae Ri
Profile *'Name:' 정애리 / Jung Ae Ri (Jeong Ae Ri) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Yeonggwang, South Jeolla Province, South Korea *'Star sign:' Leo *'Talent agency:' Sammaru Entertainment TV Shows *Crash Landing on You (tvN, 2019) *Bad Love (MBC, 2019) *The Secret Life of My Secretary (SBS, 2019) *SKY Castle (JTBC, 2018) *My Healing Love (MBC, 2018) *Backflow (MBC, 2017) *Temperature of Love (SBS, 2017) *Good Person (MBC, 2016) *The Village (SBS, 2015) *Beautiful You (MBC, 2015) *Masked Prosecutor (2015) *My Heart is Twinkling (SBS, 2015) *Run, Jang Mi (SBS, 2014) *Golden Cross (KBS2, 2014) *Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) *Gold Land (KBS2, 2014) *Ruby Ring (KBS2, 2013) *Drama Special Series Like a Fairytale (KBS2, 2013) *Glass Mask (tvN, 2012) *Can't Live Without You (MBC, 2012) *Welcome Rain to My Life (SBS, 2012) *I Remember You (SBS, 2012) *Fermentation Family (JTBC, 2011) *Just You (KBS1, 2011) *You're So Pretty (MBC, 2011) *Thank You for Your Smile (KBS1, 2010) *King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2010) *Smile, Dong Hae (KBS1, 2010) *Your Heaven (SBS, 2010) *Dandelion Family (MBC, 2010) *Stars Falling From the Sky (SBS, 2010) *I Can't Stop (MBC, 2009) *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) *KBS HDTV Feature Sister's Menopause (KBS2, 2009) *Temptation of Wife (SBS, 2008) *Women of the Sun (KBS2, 2008) *You Are My Destiny (KBS1, 2008) *Eight Days Mystery of Jeong Jo Assassination (CGV, 2007) *Even So Love (MBC, 2007) *Seoul's Sad Song (KBS2, 2007) *I Came in Search of a Flower (KBS2, 2007) *By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) *Goodbye Solo (KBS2, 2006) *Only You (SBS, 2005) cameo *KBS HDTV Feature The Post Horse Curse (KBS1, 2005) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Lovers in Paris (SBS, 2004) *Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (MBC, 2003) *Soon Ja (SBS, 2001) *Couple Clinic: Love and War (KBS2, 1999) *Samgim Era (삼김시대) (SBS, 1998) *KBS TV Novel - Eun Ah's Garden (은아의 뜰) (KBS1, 1998) *Passionate Love (열애) (KBS2, 1997) *Temptation (유혹) (KBS2, 1996) *KBS TV Novel - The Road (길) (KBS2, 1995) *The Woman in the Matchbox (성냥갑 속의 여자) (SBS, 1994) *Woman's Mirror (여자의 거울) (SBS, 1993) *Man in Crisis (위기의 남자) (KBS2, 1992) *Flowers That Never Wilt (KBS1, 1991) *Near the Valley (가까운 골짜기) (KBS2, 1991) *Thief's Wife (도둑의 아내) (KBS2, 1991) *Betrayal of the Rose (배반의 장미) (MBC, 1990) *Sleepless Tree (잠들지 않는 나무) (MBC, 1989) *The Joy of Love (사랑의 기쁨) (KBS1, 1988) *Love and Truth (사랑과 진실) (MBC, 1984) *Father and Son (아버지와 아들) (MBC, 1983) *Cannot Forget (못 잊어) (MBC, 1982) *Confession (고백) (MBC, 1982) *Dad's Beard (아빠의 수염) (MBC, 1981) *Let's Love (사랑합시다) (MBC, 1981) *1st Republic (제1공화국) (MBC, 1981) *Hello (안녕하세요) (MBC, 1981) Movies *Circle of Crime (2012) *Han Gyungjik (2012) *Hakuna Matata - A Story of Jirani (2010) *It's OK Because I Love You / Fly High (2006) *Libera Me (2000) *Stray Dog (1982) Recognitions *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Golden Acting Award, Veteran Actor (I Can't Stop) External Links *Agency profile *Profile (naver) *Profile (daum) *HanCinema Category:KActress